Love Lasts Long
by BeautifulXwords
Summary: (FreedXMirajane) Ft Character Story week.


_This is a piece I did for Character Week, enjoy!~_

 __Jackie__

* * *

He stared directly into her eyes as the smoke cleared around them. Her chest heaved heavily and her fist strayed just above his quivering brow. She was a monster. A glorious beast. Something they would hunt down and mount upon the wall. But to him, she was like an angel. Even in a state like this. She was beautiful. She was as magnificent as the stars. While he, flourished amongst the wilting roses upon an empty field.

Why could be not be near her?

Would she too wilt like the flowers that encased his heart in it's prison?

She seemed confused. And slowly lowered her hands to her sides. And all that anger. . .just melted away. Demonic pieces fell from her face and body revealing her unprotected body. No armor.

Just an open heart to peer into.

He harshly whispered, as though trying to summon his voice.

"You should. .. have finished me off." She removed her body from his, and let him sit up. Free.

"Freed. Family doesn't fight." She mumbled softly, brushing a long strand of white hair behind her ear. Her brows furrowed sadly as she glanced toward her brother who lay upon the ground, defeated by his spells.

"We're a family. . .so. . .please . . .come back with us." She whispered and reached out one of her small hands to caress his face.

His eyes watered as he lowered his gaze. Could he possibly stop Laxus? Could they?

"Mirajane. . " He managed to say and held her hand closer to his cheek. Tears split easily now as he bent his head to hide his face from the others.

He was alone. . .but. ..now he had her again.

In his arms!

And this time, he would make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

 _"Freed!" A voice shouted off in the distance, but he ignored it. His map of Foire and a book of spells lay upon the table beside him. The others walked about to peer at the job board and as usual Laxus stormed over beside him and threw his hand upon the table with a **BAM** noise._

 _Freed was shaken from his daydream._

 _"Eh? What do you want Laxus?" He questioned and lazily shut one of his eyes. He'd been watching Mirajane play about with Erza. He thought they were playing cards._

 _"Stop starin' at Marijane and come on'a job with me!" He shouted. Freed turned his eyes toward Laxus finally and realized that he was serious._

 _"Fine." He stated and picked up his book within his left hand._

 _"She's weird anyways." Laxus snapped once they had passed through the doors to the guild._

 _"LAXUS WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" The master shrieked and marched after him much to their surprise._

 _"On a mission, Gramps." Laxus replied smoothly and placed one of his earphones against his ear. He smirked._

 _"Fine, Fine. Just be back in time for the wizards parade!" The master commanded and directed his gaze toward Freed._

 _"Keep him in line Freed."_

 _"I will, sir." he answered and rested his hand against his sword hilt._

 _"Are you guys going on a job!" Mirajane shouted._

 _Oh no. "Yeah, wanna come?" Laxus questioned. Rolling his eyes that Freed's crush was coming along. She was cute. . .and his type. .. but it was Freed's girl._

 _She nodded her head and offered that smile. The one that made Freed's heart melt._

 _"Alright. .. says that this one is in the outskirts of Foire. The skirts of Nightmares: Chiele Village" Laxus read it slowly, and then re-read it to himself._

 _"That sounds scary." Freed facepalmed and glared toward his friend._

 _"Did you even read the board before you grabbed it?" He questioned, Mirajane giggled. "Nah that little Natsu kid was busy tryin' t' fight me again." He sighed and pulled his headphones over his ears and started their direction toward Chiele village._

 _Mirajane opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and began to lead the way._

 _Freed's face flushed at the thought of her. He honestly wanted to say something. But he was just too shy. Too shy.. ._

 _"Mirajane. .. " He whispered. She didn't hear him._

 _"Mirajane!" She turned her head to look at him in surprise._

 _Too loud._

 _"Yes, Freed?" She slowed her pace and walked next to him. Laxus looked surprised and merely turned his music louder._

 _"I. . .are you sure you want to go with us? I mean, what benefit will you get from it?" He questioned and quickly rebounded to not offend her._

 _She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then continued to look ahead._

 _"Why can't I go with you?" She snapped and crossed her arms before smiling jokingly. "Just kidding Freed." He sighed in relief._

 _"I'm along for the Jewel of course." She grinned and sauntered ahead. "Common we gotta finish this in a few hours! No time to waste!"_

 _They smirked and picked up their pace._

* * *

 _ **"This is why it's called the Skirts of Nightmares!" Freed shouted and waved his sword within the air to cast an enchantment to block out the spirits as they swooped above their heads. They were blocked in. Swirling black masses with hissing lips and outstretched hands dove for them, but were deflected by the magic that weakened with every hit. They were exhausted. Freed was battered and bloodied along his arms from when they had picked him up and dropped him down through a nearby house, only to leech from his body until he managed to use his magic. Marijane was totaled, her body bruised and clothes torn from the abuse. But only Laxus was able to hold his own in the battle from both of their efforts. He stood tall and his lightning magic cut through the spirits like a torch through the darkness.**_

 _ **"We can't keep this up much longer!" Freed struggled under the hits as the field faltered.**_

 _ **"We have to retreat!" Laxus cast another bolt of lighting and removed a handful of spirits. The villagers lay upon the ground around them, empty and not moving. The spirits had already gotten to them.**_

 _ **"I can't. . .keep this up.. . " Freed whispered and slowly he fainted upon the ground.**_

 _ **Marijane ran to Laxus's arms fearfully and he ducked over Freed as the barrier collapsed.**_

 _ **Her scream rang through the darkness**_

* * *

 _"Marijane?" Freed questioned. All around him was an empty black void. He walked about, looking for anyone. For something?_

 _"Laxus?" He questioned nervously and twiddled his thumbs together. His sword was still in it's hilt, thank goodness._

 _But a guilty feeling in his heart twanged when he thought of her._

 _Could they still be together?_

 _He would never forget about her._

 _Even if they were a thousand miles apart. He would find her._

 _His feet dipped into the black water and barely grazed the surface. His eyes wandering. What was this place?_

 _"Laxus!" Mirajane's voice shouted in the distance and he turned his head._

 _"Mirajane?" He shouted again. "Mirajane!" He ran toward the sound, but it faded into silence once more._

 _"But Freed loves you Mirajane." He heard Laxus's voice whisper in the darkness. And he whirled about looking for them. His heart skipped a beat._

 _"Laxus. . .?" He whispered and just stood still, waiting._

 _"I've never even known Freed." Her voice protested and faintly in the distance he made out her shape._

 _"Mirajane!" He ignored the words that trampled through his mind. He just wanted to find them. Even though those words were breaking his heart._

 _He ran toward them, waving his arms._

 _Even though they were so far away. .. their voices were so close!_

 _"I've always loved you Mirajane. . " Laxus mumbled. And Freed stopped dead in his tracks. Their lips met._

 _And he felt his world begin to crash and tumble. His heart pained him and he looked away._

 _"I love you!"_

 _He winced at those words and backed away. Like a wounded animal._

 _They faded off into the darkness._

 _"Looks like you're left alone eh Freedy?" A different voice taunted him and his eyes narrowed accusingly. "Shut up who ever you are!"_

 _The voice laughed as a thin black figure appeared nearby._

 _"I guess it's just you and me in here now."_

 _Freed stopped to think for a moment, his mind whirling._

 _"Your friends aren't coming. They don't need you."_

 _Something clicked._

 _"you're just a trap." Freed whispered and drew his blade and pointed it toward the figure._

 _"This is just a hallucination."_

 _"What?" The figure squeaked and it began to melt away into its surroundings. It squealed in protest._

 _"No!"_

 _"You're. Not. Real." He snapped and grinned as the creature shrieked in pain!_

* * *

 _Soon the world melted away and his eyes clicked open. He was in an empty plain. The villagers around him were slowly beginning to awake as well._

 _"Laxus! Mirajane-" he stopped himself short and realized that they were right before him. Mirajane was collapsed.. ._

 _. . within Laxus's arms._

 _Although he knew it probably meant nothing, it still felt like something._

 _He stood up and began walking across the plain._

 _They started to wake up._

 _"Laxus you're okay!" Mirajane shouted and jumped into his arms._

 _"You did it!" Laxus shook his head._

 _"I don't think I did. . Eh where's Freed?"_

 _Laxus glanced around and spotted him walking away. "Eh Freed, wait up!" Freed peered over his shoulder as they ran toward him. They both had pretty bad injuries._

 _"what happened back there?" Laxus questioned to him and nudged Freed's shoulder._

 _Freed forced a smile and looked up towards Mirajane's figure as it ran from him._

 _And somehow.. . he couldn't bring himself love her anymore._

* * *

 **"Freed why don't you say something!" She screamed at him. But he just sat and stared ahead of him. Tears ran down her beautiful face and his heart jerked in his chest. She had just confessed to him and he had remained silent.**

 **"I love you god dammit!" She shook her head from side to side and whimpered.**

 **Then she grew quiet and composed herself. "Don't you. . .won't you say anything?" She whispered.**

 **"I don't. ..have time for a relationship." He said after a few moments of silence. And she stared toward him.**

 **"So the flowers. . .and everything .. was for nothing?" She questioned quietly, she sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her elbow. She looked at him desperately as though he was her light.**

 **"Lisanna just died. . .and that's all you have to say to me?" Her voice cracked.**

 **"My sister. . .my sister is dead!" Her voice came out in a thick sob and she ran into his arms with or without his consent.**

 **But his arms remained at his sides.**

 ** _Let her go. . .let her go .. ._**

 **After a few moments, she was calm and pulled away from him slowly. Her eyes were cold and her cheeks were flushed with rage.**

 **"I hate you." She said slowly as though choosing the right words.**

 **She tore the bracelet from her wrist and threw it as hard as she could at the ground. And with a final look at him she said it again.**

 **"I hate you."**

 **Then she left.**

 ** _Let her go. ._**

 **I have to leave with Laxus. He needs me. I can't bring Mirajane along. I can't!**

 **Let her go!**

* * *

He wept against her chest as he pulled her into an embrace, but her arms just remained at her sides as he released the other hand from his cheek. It had been so long. So many years since he had held her like this. He would never let her go!

"I love you Mirajane. . ." He whispered and held her closer and tighter.

"I love you Mirajane.!"

He sobbed again, embarrassment shrouding his face as he pulled away from her to look into her face.

"I love you so much and I. .. I'm sorry for everything." He searched her eyes desperately, but all he found was cold, empty, irises. She looked to her brother again as the others wandered off. They were alone. And finally she lowered her smile and glowered at him. She pushed him away from her and stood up.

"I kept it. .. " He whispered quietly, knowing that look in her eyes. It was the same one he had given her that night.

" I kept your bracelet." He whispered and raised it shakily from his pocket. Almost pleadingly. Slowly she approached him and took it from his grasp. As though it was a foreign object

"I love you. .. why won't you say something Mirajane?" He pleaded, his voice cracking insistently. Her eyes narrowed in his direction.

Slowly, she bent down to scoop up his sword within her fingertips and dropped the bracelet to the ground with a light **cling.**

She pointed the blade to his heart and smiled that demonic smile he loved.

And she whispered it slowly and painfully.

"I hate you. . ."

Then she thought it over as she looked into his eyes again.

"I hate you."

And as the blade tore through he smiled. His empty gaze fell upon the bracelet that shone gently in the sun. After all those years, he had kept it, just as she had kept her hatred.

"I love you Mirajane. . ." He whispered and her eyes widened in realization as she screamed out loud and fell to his side.

"I love you."


End file.
